Broken love Pt 3
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: The truth revealed... but something is coming... The city of Washington will never be the same again. (hope you enjoy this part and look forward to the finale)


Broken Love Pt. 3

(I thank you all for the reviews you have sent me… I hope you enjoy this and I am now working on the explosive finale called 'The Day of McGiva' but in the meantime… enjoy)

Snipers…

The word rolled around in McGee's head after she had dropped that bombshell… he couldn't believe that Eli would go that far but it made sense since he didn't know what the asshole was capable of but one question burned in his mind "Are you hoping I would forgive you?" he looked at her through tired eyes and she shook her head "No" she whispered sadly "I just wanted you to know the whole truth" he nodded and leaned back in the seat "Continue" he nodded to her.

2 Years ago:

Eli David had her attention from there on, she paled looking at him with eyes filled with tears "Please…. Don't" she begged him and he shook his head "Then break" he grinned as she cried silently to herself… as she ran over all the scenario's that could happen… her heart broke when she realised there was only one option "Ok" she whispered through the tears when Eli continued "One more thing… if either of you tell Gibbs or Vance then the sniper will fire" he laughed as Tony looked at him curiously "You got somebody on the inside of Ncis feeding information to you" Eli smirked and stood up giving Ziva one last look of disgust before leaving them alone.

Tony sat there silently watching her with sad eyes as she sobbed "McGee… he will… I got to break him" she cried with her head in her hands and Tony held her close "What we going to do?" he asked to himself not expecting her to answer… "Eli's sniper will fire if we tell anyone" she whimpered "it will kill me if I break up with him face to face" she sniffed getting from her seat and headed out the door followed closely by Tony.

They stopped outside hers and McGee's apartment and smiled at the memories they had together and the tears fell slowly before turning away from it all "Tony… don't let it go to your head… but I am going to need you" she said softly to him and he nodded "What do you need?" he asked looked seriously at her 'he hated Eli even more… not only was he going to break Ziva but he was going to break McGee' "I am going to need you too… sleep with me" she told him and he coughed and spluttered "What?" he said seriously confused if he heard right.

She shook her head and head slapped him "Please Tony… I need you" Tony closed his eyes and hung his head low in shame… he was going to ruin his friendship with McGee… but it was to save his life but nobody would think it justified this action,

"Ok" Tony nodded his head and he looked at the path behind him hoping to see Eli David standing there laughing but nobody was there and he sighed softly before looking at Ziva "We'll give it a few days before we actually… do this" Tony felt his breath leave him and his knee's became weak… he clutched the wall trying to regulate his breathing as she let the tears fall freely.

Ziva was packing her things for the undercover mission when she felt arms wrap around her waist smiling brightly even though her heart was shattering "McGee!" she jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had… he pulled back and grinned "What's up" he asked and she shook her head "Just glad your here" he nodded and looked at the bag "You're ready?" he asked her and she nodded as the tears engulfed her eyes as she gave him a sad smile "Just remember one thing McGee" she said and he nodded "I love you… with all my heart and soul" she gasped out she felt like dying at this point… she just wanted to take the sig in her holster and end the pain she was in knowing what she was going to do to save his life… he gave her a confused expression "Are you breaking up with me?" she whimpered and shook her head "Nope" she whispered and he smiled "Good… cause how would you manage without me?" he grinned before turning away to the door "I need to pick some stuff up from the store… see you later" he called out as the door closed.

She waited a few minutes before she gave the answer to the joke question he had said "I'd die without you" she soon broke down…. No silent tears… no soft sobbing but a fully-fledged cry of pain and heart ache… she was about to break his heart and it was going to kill her.

Soon everything was set up… one day they switched the camera off to talk about how it was going to play out… and then… it was show time.

The plan had worked… McGee was alive… he was heartbroken… Ziva was silent and alone…Tony was guilt ridden and angry… Eli David had won… he broke her.

Present day:

McGee was standing by the window… his eyes closed and tears fell down his cheek.

"You could have done it Face to face" he whispered to himself.

"I couldn't… I would never be able to say it to you" she hung her head in shame.

"I am sorry" he looked at her and she gave him a confused look "I am sorry you had to go through that to save my life" she smiled sadly "it was my own fault" she hung her head as he looked at her "But… it doesn't excuse my actions" she replied standing up straight but her legs shaky "I love you McGee" she said before turning away leaving the now up to date on it all it had made him feel a little better knowing the truth but it made no difference to him… she still slept with Tony.

McGee had stood at his window of his apartment thinking about the time's he and Ziva spent together… it hurt him as he headed over to the bed closing his eyes from the world and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next day McGee had went to the coffee house to grab his usual coffee before heading to work… the day was slow and uncomfortable but now McGee knew the whole story he was less angry but more silent… Gibbs tried talking to him but he wanted deal with the pain alone.

Ziva watched helplessly as McGee wandered aimlessly around the building… Abby, Gibbs and Vance had found out when Ziva and Tony made the announcement to them all a few days after telling McGee… Abby stalked away from them all back to her lab… Gibbs and Vance were pissed off and they both decided it was time to have a little chat with Eli David.

The silence was eerie as Gibbs and Vance were in MTAC chatting to Eli about what he did… soon Gibbs left the room and headed to his desk with eyes blazing with fury… Vance coughed to the whole room getting all of the agent's attention.

"Everyone… I have some news" Vance called out around the room as Gibbs grabbed his Sig from the draw and nodded to each member of his team.

"As of 1400 hours today… Ncis and Mossad are now at war" Vance announced to everyone.

Ziva's eyes widened fear… her eyes switched towards McGee who was now readying his SIG.

War was coming.

(I hope you enjoyed the prequel to the coming ending to the McGiva story)

Coming soon….

The sound of gunfire was blazing from the street.

"How can you say you love me" McGee whispered brokenly.

She closed her eyes at his words.

Gibbs fired his sniper rifle.

Cars exploded.

Marine's, FBI and Ncis agents engaged Mossad head on.

Exploding buildings.

Abby crying on her knees.

Gibbs eyes filled with tears.

McGee walking with Ziva's clothed torn body in his arms.

The day of McGiva.


End file.
